


[翻译]Found: One Bicycle

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bake Sales, Dick Jokes, Dumb Banter, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Disaster Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Fight Me Rogers, Wholesome Football Teams, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 巴基·巴恩斯 在 明德大学风云录 上发表了：各位同学！我昨晚喝醉后，遇见了一辆自行车。在头脑不清醒，又离家很远的情况下，当时我得出的结论是把它骑回家。我保证，我本人和自行车都顺利度过了这次劫难，目前一切安好！！现在我不需要这辆车了，也知道车主可能在烦恼丢了车。总之，如果你能准确说出自行车的牌子和颜色，那就私信我，我保证原物奉还！！感谢载我一程xoxo





	[翻译]Found: One Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/gifts).
  * A translation of [Found: One Bicycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551782) by [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/pseuds/gracie137). 



“巴恩斯！”

巴基翻了个身，呻吟着把脑袋埋进枕头里。

“巴恩斯小子！”

“在微波炉上面。”巴基说，声音透过枕头变得含糊不清。好在加布与他足够默契，听明白了巴基的话。

“我没问你厕纸的钱在哪儿，笨蛋，我问你厨房里的那辆自行车是哪儿来的？”

“问达姆弹。”巴基搞不懂为什么加布还在喋喋不休。说真的，巴基现在什么都不知道，只觉得全身上下像被车碾过似的，嘴里有腐烂生物般的味道。他动了动下巴，在关节咔嚓作响时打了个哆嗦。

“达姆弹是清白的，”加布说，“他和我一起回来的。”

巴基又冲着枕头呻吟，他不明白加布到底想问出什么。“所以？”

“突击队员里只有你是独自回来的。”

巴基哼哼几声作为回应，他不记得昨晚回家的事了。他也完全不想回忆。他想逃避一切思考。思考好痛苦啊。

“也就是说厨房里的那辆自行车肯定与你有关。”

巴基发觉自己怎么都无法从这场对话中脱身。他又翻了个身，手在床头柜上胡乱摸索，目标是止痛药，他昨晚肯定放在床头柜上了。

加布清了清嗓子，巴基瞥了他一眼，看到加布手中那板药片，几乎要为加布的出现感激涕零。“给我！”他呜咽一声，像讨糖吃的孩子一般伸手去拿。

“先告诉我为什么我们的厨房里有辆车？”

“或许有人和邮递员睡了？”

“我要出去了。”加布威胁他。

巴基叹了口气。“我不记得了，好吗？”

“巴恩斯，你偷了别人的车。”

“哎呀，”巴基说，他试图挤出一个无辜的微笑，但看到加布的表情后，他只得做了个鬼脸，“那我会还回去。”

“所以你知道这是谁的？”

“伙计，我都不记得自己怎么骑走了车，怎么可能记得是谁的。”

“该死，你们真是让我未老先衰啊。”

“我做了什么？”森田的声音传进房间。巴基皱起眉头。他搞不懂为什么每个室友都这么喜欢大声说话。他觉得他们都应该好好玩一局沉默游戏，或者沉睡的狮子[[2]](http://juliaindream.lofter.com/post/20e447_12d6021e6#_edn2)。

“我今早在浴缸里发现了你，所以你没有资格说话。”加布说，更像一个歇斯底里的，有着五个孩子的父亲了。

森田笑着溜进了巴基的房间。“但我可没偷别人的车，不是吗？”加布转身面对森田，巴基趁机冲森田比了个中指。

等到加布再转过身来时，他脸上又换成了无辜的微笑。加布的手搁在屁股上，让巴基想起了自己的老妈，但他可不会告诉加布这点。他还指望着从加布那儿拿走止痛药呢。

“那么，你到底打算怎么解决这事？”巴基敢说这口吻和他妈如出一辙。

巴基不屑地摆了摆手。“我会想办法的。”

“是啊，最好如此。你可不能随便偷走别人的车！”

“说不定是有人送我的，”加布的眼神告诉巴基，他完全清楚这有多不可能。巴基也不得不承认，有人送给喝醉的他一辆自行车，让他骑回家，这种可能性着实微乎其微。“不然我是从哪儿弄来这辆车的呢？”

“这就是我一直问你的事！”

巴基耸了耸肩，又倒在了床上。“我会想办法的。”他重复道。

“那我该拿这辆车怎么办？”

巴基笑了。“不知道。它需要清洗吗？洗车是个好主意。”那包药打到他脸上时，他还在大笑，而加布走出了他的房间，抱怨着室友都是一群傻瓜什么的。他吞下几片药，很快又睡着了，因为今天是没课的周六，他才不想让某人的自行车扰他清梦。不管是车主是谁，他可以再等一两个小时。

一觉睡到中午，他才跌跌撞撞走下台阶，给自己泡了点法斯沃斯的麦片——他没吃早饭，急需食物的滋养。他虚弱极了。

他坐在餐桌前，盯着靠墙摆放的自行车。说真的，他能顺利骑着那玩意回家，就很值得庆幸了——巴基都不记得他上次骑车是什么时候的事了——何况他身上也没有擦伤或疼痛，代表他没有摔伤。更何况车子也完好无损。巴基希望等到自行车与车主团聚之时，它的主人也会开心于这点。

巴基隐隐觉得也许自己太乐观了。

等到室友们陆续来到厨房，他便向他们征求建议，问他到底该拿那辆谜之自行车怎么办。

“卖了。”达姆弹说。

加布瞪了达姆弹一眼，说：“交给失物招领处。”

“骑车绕校园一周，在车上贴上条子，写清楚你在寻找它真正的主人。”森田建议道。

“放在风云录上。”法斯沃斯说。大家都静下来了，所有人都震惊地望着他，没想到提出最具建设性意见的竟然是他。巴基叹了口气，拿出手机。

“有人发布寻找自行车的消息吗？”法斯沃斯问。巴基浏览着今早和昨晚的新消息，摇了摇头。

脸书主页“明德[[1]](http://juliaindream.lofter.com/post/20e447_12d6021e6#_edn2)风云录”大多被学生们用来讨论奇闻轶事和学校的传言秘事。不过，要是丢了东西，它也能派上用场——比如自行车一类的。但还没有人发表丢失自行车的消息，巴基试图辩称也许车主不是明德的，但加布一直瞪着他，直到他点击打开了新消息框。

“我该说什么？捡到一辆自行车，详情请私信？”

“干嘛不说明实情，说你喝醉后不小心偷走了它？”达姆弹问，他此刻正在努力忍笑，蠢兮兮的小胡子不住抖动着。巴基不懂为什么达姆弹觉得这事很特立独行。

“因为我不想让那家伙憎恨我？”

“可这太好笑了！”

“而且你会收到很多赞，”德米安说，“还能在学校出名什么的。”

“噢，好吧看来这值得赔上我的尊严！”

“正是如此！”森田说。与此同时加布问道：“什么尊严？”

巴基觉得也许他们的意见的确有理有据。几分钟后，巴基打好了要发表的消息，配上他与车轮的自拍照。

**巴基·巴恩斯：**

_各位同学！我昨晚喝醉后，遇见了一辆自行车。在头脑不清醒，又离家很远的情况下，当时我得出的结论是把它骑回家。我保证，我本人和自行车都顺利度过了这次劫难，目前一切安好！！现在我不需要这辆车了，也知道车主可能在烦恼丢了车。总之，如果你能准确说出自行车的牌子和颜色，那就私信我，我保证原物奉还！！感谢载我一程xoxo_

“不错！”达姆弹靠过来看他的手机，同他击了个掌，巴基得意地笑了，因为他也相当自豪。

“你干嘛评论‘假消息’？”巴基怒视一旁偷笑的森田。

“因为很有趣？”

巴基懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，带着飘飘然的心情看《善地》的最后一季，听着达姆弹抱怨巴基有多会撩妹。就巴基而言，他更自豪于有多少女孩在下面艾特她们的朋友，一同开着比起骑自行车更想骑他的玩笑，而他也收获了有史以来最多的赞。但神秘车主还是没出现。巴基不知道要是那家伙不是明德的学生怎么办——把车交给警察？他当然不想这么做。

“你不是宿醉了吗，”达姆弹说，“怎么还能照出这么好的照片！”

“还能说什么？我是上帝的宠儿。”

“达姆弹，可别让巴恩斯的头变得更大了。”

“我的头一点也不大！”

“随你怎么说，五头儿。”法斯沃斯亲昵地说。巴基朝他扔了一块枕头，冲他怒吼着。他的额头才没有那么大。

巴基看到手机上跳出一条脸书私信提醒。他分神去看，法斯沃斯趁机用枕头反击他，正中他的额头。

“你的头要是不大，我怎么能把枕头扔上去的？”

巴基只顾着看手机，没工夫回答他。

“我知道单车是谁的了。”

“谁？”他的朋友们异口同声地问道。

巴基呻吟着把头埋在枕头里。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他冲着枕头嘟囔道。集体沉默了一秒，达姆弹说：

“认识你可真好，巴恩斯小子。”

接着大家哄堂大笑起来。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是绝对的校园名人。他在全校学生以及他们的母亲中声名狼藉，形象相当不佳。众所周知，他虽然只重一百磅，但若是你哪里不合他意，他就会发起干架。巴基有种可怕的预感，罗杰斯可不会觉得他发布的脸书消息有什么迷人或是搞笑之处。罗杰斯在回复中毫不委婉的措辞证明了巴基的恐惧并非空穴来风。

罗杰斯说对了品牌和颜色，以及那辆车最后停放地点，显然是在他的办公室外面。巴基觉得他其实帮了罗杰斯一个忙，告诉他这辆自行车防盗系数有多低。

**_SR_ ** **_：_ ** _我需要那辆车去学校和工作，不过你平安到家了就好。_

巴基感觉罗杰斯第二条信息的消极抵抗情绪已然渗出了屏幕。

“他有没有和你约架，要和你来一场名誉之战？”德米安问。

“他有没有威胁你要把你告到学校理事会？”达姆弹问道。

“拜托，”森田说，“罗杰斯的学校理事会报告可没有捏造。”

“他可是让半个冰球队都受到留校查看处分。”达姆弹抗议道。

“没错，”加布说，“因为性骚扰，伙计。他们活该。”

“巴恩斯偷了他的车！”

“那不一样。”

巴基自动屏蔽了他们的喧嚣，开始回复罗杰斯。

**_BB_ ** **_：_ ** _嘿伙计！很高兴你关心我的安全，谢谢！你的答案对了，也就是说你赢得了一辆自行车！我该怎么给你？_

巴基不知道他为什么这么执着于逗笑罗杰斯，但他不想让那家伙讨厌他。巴基一向希望自己是个讨人喜欢的家伙，无端结仇并非他的风格。他不习惯与人结仇。更令他难以接受的是毫无理由的怨恨，尽管他想罗杰斯对他的反感大概也并非没有道理。

**_SR_ ** **_：_ ** _哇！我赢得了我自己的自行车！我太走运了！_

**_SR_ ** **_：_ ** _另外我住在酷儿研究之家[[3]](http://juliaindream.lofter.com/post/20e447_12d6021e6#_edn3)，如果你能马上把我的车送过来那就太好了。_

“老天，”法斯沃斯说道，他把下巴抵在巴基的肩上，看着巴基的手机屏，“酷儿研究之家真是吓尿我了。”

“别那么恐同。”巴基自动回复道。但他也是个对酷儿研究之家敬而远之的双性恋者。他担心住在那儿的人只消看他一眼，就给他贴上赝品的标签，认为他不属于那里。也许的确如此，毕竟他是个打橄榄球的笨蛋。橄榄球队里唯一一个非直男。

“我不恐同，只是事实如此。”法斯沃斯说。

巴基对他扬了扬眉：“这和总是对我说伊玛目下地狱的奶奶的说法一样。”

法斯沃斯给了他一个歉意的微笑，巴基笑了。他知道对方并无恶意。

“那我要去直面现实了。”他叹了口气，站起来。他打算洗澡更衣后再去见罗杰斯，因为他觉得罗杰斯可以再等上半小时。而且他浑身散发着酒味，让他有点恶心了。

“认识你可太有意思了！”他的室友们喊道，与他挥手告别，甚至都懒得掩饰幸灾乐祸的神情。巴基需要认识些新朋友了。

酷儿研究之家是一栋优雅的白色小楼，有着灰色砖瓦屋顶，巴基敢说里面一定比他现在住的垃圾场好多了——并不是说他不喜欢自己的住处。他的家也独具魅力。他站在门口的台阶下，抬头打量大门，罗杰斯的自行车停在他身边。他正要鼓起勇气上前敲门，门突然开了，巴基所见过最为迷人大方的姑娘走了出来。

不需要对方做自我介绍。佩姬·卡特几乎与罗杰斯一样有名——尽管她的外表意味着人们对她的容忍度更高。

“噢，”她说，英式口音清脆得如同秋日的凉爽空气，“你就是偷了史蒂夫车的人？”

巴基给了她一个自认最完美的笑容。“说偷有点太过分了，我正要把它还回来。”

“抱歉，”卡特说，听上去毫无歉意，但似乎有些笑意，“你就是那个擅自借走了史蒂夫的自行车的人？”

巴基不悦地望着他：“我就是那人不假。他在吗？”

“嗯，他现在可走不远。”巴基觉得听过的有关佩姬·卡特的流言蜚语完全没提过她讲冷笑话的本身。他笑了起来，认为他大概也让卡特的嘴角浮现出了一抹微笑，但还没等他确认，她就转身冲房子里喊道：“史蒂夫，亲爱的，你的偷车贼来了！”

“小偷可不会物归原主！”巴基无力地抗议道。

而他没有等待很久，几秒钟后，史蒂夫·罗杰斯就冲了出来，已经开始怒吼：“你觉得这一切很好笑，对吗？”

巴基不知道罗杰斯在说什么，但他也不打算说谎，装作自己完全无辜。只是罗杰斯完全不给他说话的机会。

“让我猜猜，又是一次恶作剧，偷走史蒂夫·罗杰斯的自行车，好让他无处可去，让他寸步难行，就可以抹消他的存在！”

巴基不是甘愿沉默的人，他妈妈就总是抱怨巴基总能变着花样狡辩，而此刻他就像缺氧的鱼一样，只能对着罗杰斯大口喘气。

“嘲笑我你很开心是吗？”

巴基的大脑终于重新开始运作，他疯狂地摇头。“我不知道那是你的车！你没看我发的消息吗？”

“看了，”罗杰斯脱口而出，“我识字。”

“那真是可喜可贺？”巴基飞快地说道，又很快后悔了。罗杰斯依然怒气冲冲地望着他。他约摸5.5英尺高，巴基大概能一拳揍倒他，但这无法改变巴基满脑子都叫嚷着想要落荒而逃的事实，“我发誓我不知道那是你的车！我怎么可能知道你的车长什么样？”

罗杰斯抱起双臂，怒视巴基：“我可不知道你们橄榄球队都怎么打发时间的！”

“我敢保证绝对不是偷车！”巴基的声音抬高了，罗杰斯扬起眉毛，盯着巴基手中的自行车，“这事仅此一次，而且是纯粹的意外，我非常抱歉！但我绝对不是故意骑走你的车！我是说，我想我大概是故意骑走了这辆车，但并不是因为这是你的，而是因为我想回家，”罗杰斯依然瞪着巴基，好像他刚刚供认了杀人的罪行，“我醉得很厉害，我真的什么都不记得了。你知道喝醉是怎么一回事！”

老天啊，巴基还是头一回这么低声下气，上次他如此费尽口舌还是因为他在感恩节不小心打碎了他妈妈最好的瓷盘子。

“我不喝酒。”罗杰斯一板一眼地说，但他总算不再用死亡凝视打量他了。

“好吧，”巴基只好说，“总之，我真的很抱歉给你带来不便。还有什么可以补偿你的吗？”

“别再偷我的单车了？”巴基不知道他是否该发火，因为他绝对是看到罗杰斯眼里的星点笑意。

“和我对你的室友说的一样，我只是借走了，”罗杰斯绝对是想笑，“也就是说我可以借走其他人的车，只要不是你的？”

“别再偷任何人的车怎么样？”

巴基发出了夸张的叹气声。“可是单车大盗巴基听上去很酷！”罗杰斯用奇怪的眼神瞅着他。巴基冲他撇了撇嘴，“好吧，我保证不偷任何人的车。”

“这可是我听过最逊的名号了。”

“明明很顺口！”

罗杰斯摇摇头，巴基突然发觉罗杰斯不冲他发火时其实有点可爱。罗杰斯现在离他很近，长长的手指握紧了车把，抬头看着巴基，黑框眼镜后是大大的蓝眼睛和长长的眼睫毛。脸上还有雀斑。巴基一直对金发情有独钟——他绝不会告诉罗杰斯这点，因为巴基还不想被阉割。

罗杰斯打算把车推回房子，又突然停下了，回过头。“话说巴基是哪门子名字？”他问。

巴基笑嘻嘻的：“如果我有一美元（buck）给你——”

“——拜托别再讲双关语了。”巴基举起双手以示投降。罗杰斯给了他一个真诚的微笑，让巴基瞬间觉得如果有人看到这样的微笑，绝对不会再对罗杰斯有什么成见。那就是阳光自身啊。“我还以为橄榄球队员会很酷？”

“是吗？”

“不，”罗杰斯补充道，“但我觉得你们都自认很酷。”

“我本来就很酷。”

罗杰斯的微笑更大了，巴基得意地挑起嘴角。“当然了，单车大盗巴基。”

巴基咧开嘴：“总之，自行车的事再次抱歉。希望我们没问题了，罗杰斯。”他可不想再让罗杰斯毫无征兆地冲他发火。

“史蒂夫。”

“嗯？”

“我的名字，”罗杰斯说，“你看，出了球队，我们一般都用名字互相称呼。我叫史蒂夫。”罗杰斯冲他咧开嘴。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯一向以混蛋著称，但从来没人告诉过巴基他也是个难搞的小混蛋。“好，”巴基说，“希望我们没事了，史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，依然微笑着：“对，我们没事了，我想。”

“好（Cool）。”巴基说。他用“cool”这个词也太频繁了。一般他在这种情况下有很多话可说——并不是说他在和史蒂夫调情。他有吗？史蒂夫在和他调情吗？

“史蒂夫！”卡特又出现在门口，毫不掩饰看好戏的神情，“抱歉打扰你们，不过山姆需要你帮忙烤蛋糕。”

“莱利人呢？”史蒂夫问。巴基觉得他隐约看到了史蒂夫脸上闪过被打断的不悦，但大概是他想多了。

“他禁止我进厨房！”一个欢快的声音从房子里传来，“山姆说我只会添乱。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。“我们打算在校园办一个糕点义卖活动，给一些酷儿慈善组织筹集善款。”他瞧了巴基一眼，似乎担心他会出言嘲讽。出于很多种原因，巴基当然不会嘲笑他们，一来他并非恐同的傻瓜，二来他本人也是酷儿群体的一员。

“那很棒。”他说。

史蒂夫又给他了一个阳光般的微笑。卡特清了清嗓子。“回头见，巴基。”史蒂夫说，把他的单车推上台阶。巴基差点儿出手帮忙，但他觉得那样有点小瞧人。

“回头见，史蒂夫。”他看到卡特心领神会的表情，又对她迷人地一笑。可他已经开始思考要是走遍校园里每一个糕点摊子，直到找到史蒂夫义卖的那个，会有多疯狂。大概相当疯狂。但他真的很想这么做。

 

\--

 

走运的是，巴基不至于真的沦落到跟踪狂那一步，第二天他的手机就提醒他史蒂夫·罗杰斯在明德大学风云录上发表了消息，为酷儿糕点义卖摊子征集志愿者。

“阿森？”巴基说。森田正懒洋洋地躺在他对面，入迷地观看一部自然纪录片。

“嗯？”他嘴里填满了奇多，含糊地应答。

“第一，趁你还没全部独吞，快点把袋子给我，第二，俱乐部的慈善工作怎么样了？”

森田把手中的奇多袋子抓得更紧了，不过停止了咀嚼，显然在思考。作为橄榄球俱乐部分管慈善工作的部长，森田负责确保他们对社区和学校有所贡献，为俱乐部营造良好形象。不过这和宣传部的职责有诸多重合。“怎么说呢，我们所做的工作永远都还不够，但这就是人生，不是吗？”

巴基皱起鼻子。“我不想听什么哲学课，我是想问，橄榄球队去帮酷儿糕点义卖做志愿者怎么样。”

森田耸了耸肩。“你想去？”

“是很好的宣传素材，”巴基说，他努力让自己的口吻保持客观。这不只有关他想再见史蒂夫一面，他还想向他证明橄榄球队可不是一帮混蛋。森田也知道这对巴基的意义。毋庸置疑，巴基不会经常把他的性取向与橄榄球联系在一起，但他的取向依然不容忽视。“罗杰斯需要志愿者，我可以推荐我们？”

“他可能会拒绝我们的帮助。”

巴基知道有这种可能，但他觉得不妨一试。他本来只打算自荐，不过有朋友们在身边他也会更自在。他也不认为史蒂夫会拒绝他们。巴基自认昨天与史蒂夫初次见面时，他的举止足够得体，史蒂夫会明白他是真心想帮助，而不是什么恶作剧。“那不然就我们几个去？不是橄榄球队全员，而是其中一部分？”

“当然，”森田说，”看你了，巴恩斯。你决定之后告诉我，我可以发布在球队主页上，让有空的人都过来，要么就我们几个去也行。”巴基盯着手机屏幕，积攒联络史蒂夫的勇气。“你和罗杰斯昨天说清楚了？”

“对，”巴基说，“他知道我不是针对他之后，对我态度还不错。”他想起了史蒂夫昨天的话，当时对方当即就认定巴基是故意偷走了他的车。“他经常卷入麻烦吗？”森田发出不解的哼声。“你知道的，罗杰斯经常被人欺负？被球队的人？”

“郎姆洛的确经常找他事，不过那可是对他恨之入骨的冰球队。”

“郎姆洛是个混蛋。”巴基说，森田也赞同的点了点头。巴基不认为有人活该被那样咒骂。可他真的很喜欢昨天史蒂夫怒气冲冲的模样，甚至感受到了自己对他的保护欲。倒不是说史蒂夫·罗杰斯这样的人真的需要保护。

他点开了自己和史蒂夫的对话框，开始打字：

_BB_ _：嘿史蒂夫！看到你明天的糕点义卖需要人手，我很想帮忙！！看你需要多少人，我都可以帮忙联系_

_BB_ _：就当是“抱歉偷了你的车”的回礼：）_

巴基假装自己没有坐立不安地等待史蒂夫的回复，不过回复刚一跳出来他就点开了。

_SR_ _：嘿巴克！说实话人越多越好！我们做的糕点都可以供应一支小型军队了，需要的摊位也比预想中多。你打算带谁来？_

_BB_ _：要是你有意，那就是一整支橄榄球队，或者就我的室友们_

史蒂夫的下一条消息间隔很久。巴基让自己集中精力看森田的纪录片，一边吮咬着大拇指。

_SR_ _：橄榄球队想来酷儿糕点义卖会帮忙？_

_BB_ _：对！_

代表史蒂夫正在输入的省略号出现又消失。

_SR_ _：如果你们只是想拿我们取乐，我会以仇恨罪举报你们_

巴基在史蒂夫发出下一条威胁之前迅速打字。

_BB_ _：不是！！！_

_BB_ _：我发誓不是这样！！！_

_BB_ _：我是双！！也就是说我也是酷儿伙计！！他们都知道！！_

_BB_ _：我出柜了，为我的性向自豪，也没人欺负我！！！他们不会对你们有看法的！！_

史蒂夫的省略号又跳了出来。

_SR_ _：噢……对不起，我还以为…_

_BB_ _：如果我们队的哪个人欺负过你，尽管告诉我，我来举报他！！_

_BB_ _：或者罚他跑圈_

_BB_ _：副队长要出手了；）_

巴基揉了揉头发，依然盯着手机屏。

_SR_ _：我没想到有谁，不过谢谢_

_BB_ _：所以你需要整支球队还是？_

_SR_ _：如果球队能帮忙售卖就太好了_

_SR_ _：没想到你们的粉丝居然比我们还多_

_BB_ _：毕竟我们经常发布裸上身的合照，取悦我们的粉丝；）_

巴基现在的确是在调情了。

_SR_ _：我不知道，从没看过_

_BB_ _：你没关注橄榄球队主页?!?_

_SR_ _：没有_

_BB_ _：你怎么能不关注！！运营账号的是我！！_

_SR_ _：所以我关注了就能看到你的裸照？_

_BB_ _：你关注了就知道了_

他们现在都在调情，巴基相当肯定。

史蒂夫与他约定了在酷儿之家见面的时间，让他们帮忙运送和摆放糕点，用史蒂夫的原话就是“这些橄榄球肌肉们总得派上用场”。史蒂夫故意无视了巴基问他有没有好好看看他的肌肉，巴基觉得那就代表“是”。

“排好从十一点到四点的轮班时间表，让每人至少选一个时间段，请假的发短信告诉我理由。”巴基告诉还在疯狂往嘴里塞奇多的森田。

“遵命，中士！”

巴基听到那个绰号翻了个白眼。“我们又不是在球场上。”

“那你干嘛对我发号施令？”

巴基挑起嘴角：“你还排不排时间表？”

森田做着怪相，但还是嘟囔着滑下了沙发，拖着脚去找他的笔记本电脑。巴基拿过遥控器，关掉了森田的纪录片，继续看自己的《善地》。

“还有记得让他们在社交账户上宣传一下！”他冲着森田的后背喊道。他听不清对方的回答，但肯定是咒骂一类的。巴基回以大笑。

 

\--

 

酷儿之家的门打开了，一位帅气的黑人小伙有些迷茫地对他微笑。要是这里的住户都这么好看，巴基真的要后悔没选修酷儿研究的课程了。

“你是史蒂夫的巴基？”

“史蒂夫的巴基？”森田在边旁窃笑。

巴基用胳膊肘推了推他。“正是。”他喜欢被叫做史蒂夫的巴基，听上去好像史蒂夫一直在和朋友们谈论他——哪怕只是告诉他们巴基帮他们宣传，还带来了很多帮手。“我带来了你们的志愿者！”他向门外示意，索尔和达姆弹构成了一幅俗套的画面——他们正在传着橄榄球玩。他们都穿着运动衫，不过那是因为这样更容易吸引别人的注意，而巴基觉得点滴小事都有意义。

“没想到我能亲眼看到这一天，”男人嘟囔着，同巴基握手，“我叫山姆·威尔逊。”

“很高兴认识你。”巴基答道。他让橄榄球队队长索尔上前同山姆问好，很快他们都被推进了房子，帮忙搬运桌子和成堆的烘培好的糕点。

史蒂夫正在叮嘱一位高个金发男人，搬运海报一定要多加小心，因为他花费了整整两天制作海报，再者作为一个红绿色盲，把所有东西都用彩虹主题呈现可是难上加难。

“所以，我能靠近海报吗，还是离得越远越好？”巴基问道，在史蒂夫转身看到他时展开笑颜。

“要看你手脚有多笨，”史蒂夫的神情很严肃，但巴基没有漏掉他嘴角的笑意，“现在这些海报就是我的骄傲与欢乐源泉。”

“我可是有金手指。”巴基说，冲着史蒂夫动了动手指。

“这就是你用来哄女孩的一套？”

“还有男孩，”巴基说，“我奉行机会均等原则。”

“那非以上两者的也是？”

“不管是谁都有机会体验我的金手指。”巴基说。

史蒂夫呻吟一声。“拜托别说了！”

“是你先问的！”

史蒂夫对他指了指一叠海报。“快去帮忙。”

巴基对他敬了个礼，拿起了一摞海报，冲着其他队员们也喊着过来帮忙。

传来好几句“当然，中士”，但大家马上开始干活。

巴基刚刚告诉克林特不行，他现在不能买下一整箱纸杯蛋糕，转身就看到史蒂夫抱着一大摞海报和一箱曲奇走过。史蒂夫对上了他的视线，微微一笑，但已经足以燃起巴基的渴望。史蒂夫径直出了门，巴基只能呆呆地看着他的背影。

“他本人倒没有那么可怕。”克林特同巴基咬耳朵。

“等着看他被激怒的时候吧，”身后的声音让他们都吓了一跳。那位动人的红发女子——山姆介绍说她叫娜塔莎——端着一盘糕点路过，“他会把你们两个当早餐吃了。”

“巴恩斯肯定想让罗杰斯把他当早餐吃了了。”克林特答道。巴基踢了他一脚。

“我替他道歉。我们不经常让他抛头露面。”克林特偷笑着，巴基又踢了他一脚，在克林特不满地叫唤时，冲娜塔莎微笑。

娜塔莎的笑容有点可怖。“嗯，如果你好好问他，我敢说史蒂夫肯定很乐意——”

“——我好像听见有人叫我！”巴基打断了娜塔莎，冲向大门，留下克林特和娜塔莎嘲笑他的落荒而逃。

史蒂夫正站在门口，向大家说明每个人的任务和工作时间。巴基停在他身边，等他说完。史蒂夫排好了工作安排，让每个摊位都有一位橄榄球队员和一位酷儿社区的人。听到史蒂夫说他们在同一个摊位时，巴基努力不让自己笑得太开心。

“是，队长！”达姆弹回答他。“是，队长！”的声音此起彼伏。

史蒂夫皱起眉，回头看向巴基。他嘴角抿起一道不悦的线条，巴基知道史蒂夫依然对他们不甚信任。

“那是个昵称，”巴基轻柔地说，推了推史蒂夫。史蒂夫眯起眼望着巴基。“瞧我的！”巴基说，接着喊道，“闭上他妈的嘴，达姆弹！其他笨蛋也是！”

达姆弹的笑声更大了。“是，中士！”其他的队员们也接二连三地响应着他。

“看，昵称，”巴基说，“我们一般在场上这么称呼，不过他们一旦觉得我在命令他们，就会叫我中士。”

“他们觉得我在命令他们？”

“不！”巴基马上说，“他们是在用他们的蠢蛋方式来表示尊重。”史蒂夫还是将信将疑。“我们就是喜欢昵称。”

“我看出来了。”

“说实话，我们房子里一半的人都叫詹姆斯，所以昵称必不可少，”史蒂夫扬起眉毛，所以巴基指了指自己，“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，大家都叫我巴基，不过我还有很多名字。”

“就叫詹米不好吗？”

巴基拉长了脸。“问题就在于太无聊了。”

史蒂夫笑了。他的鼻子有点歪，好像被人打过太多拳似的，可他一笑鼻子就会皱起来，让巴基觉得简直太耀眼了。

“那你怎么想史蒂夫，你愿意做中士的队长吗？”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“你们橄榄球手可真怪。”

“是好的那种怪吗？”

巴基看着史蒂夫的目光从巴基身上移开了，开始看向那些帮忙义卖的橄榄球队员们。“我不打算回答。”

巴基笑了，因为他相信那就是史蒂夫说“是”的方式。

 

\--

 

“你们艾特我什么了？”看着手机上跳出来的提醒，巴基喊道。他刚冲完澡，腰间围着一条毛巾站在自己的衣物柜前，看着队友们的名字接二连三地出现在手机屏幕上，提醒他在风云录的消息里被点名了。

达姆弹只顾着冲巴基坏笑。

消息是史蒂夫的朋友佩姬发的，为本周末的静物素描征集模特。要求是不介意当裸模，提供金钱报酬加披萨。而巴基在下面被艾特了二十多次。

他有点失望提问的不是史蒂夫，若是他对自己足够坦白。巴基很想当史蒂夫的裸体模特。

他也并非不喜欢佩姬，她是个很不错的姑娘……但她不是史蒂夫。周一的义卖活动上，史蒂夫一整天都和巴基在一起，他们比赛谁能招揽更多买家，巴基获得了压倒性的胜利，不过他认为大家只是被橄榄球队的球衣吸引而来。史蒂夫当时笑着说如果巴基不在大家肯定就会去别处了。巴基不懂为什么：当然，他最开始也曾对史蒂夫做过最坏的假设，但只要和这家伙说过一次话，谁都该知道他有一颗多么美好的心灵。

史蒂夫向巴基坦言，他对球队的心结主要源于高中时期的经历，以及大学时和郎姆洛的纠纷。而对巴基来说，史蒂夫对橄榄球队的信任弥足珍贵。队员们与他情同手足，巴基也希望更了解史蒂夫。相当希望。

史蒂夫聪明又幽默。他有着标杆般的道德准则，巴基认为那是所有人都应追求的境界，他们都来自布鲁克林，而且他很可爱。每当看到史蒂夫低头微笑，一边嘴角翘起，睫毛打在脸颊上时，巴基都感觉膝盖发软。史蒂夫是个艺术家，但他也是艺术品本身。

巴基打住了对史蒂夫的幻想，瞪了一眼还在哄笑的朋友们。

“你们知道我没打算和卡特上床，对吗？”他叹了口气。

“所以你承认你打算和罗杰斯上床？”达姆弹立刻反驳道。

“你不能这样推断！”

“当然可以，”森田也附和道，“我们都知道你想和罗杰斯上床。”

“我们赞成，别担心，”加布说，“他会捍卫你的荣誉。”

“什么荣誉？”

“你们都闭嘴行吗？”

“你至少要好好问问他。”

“你们能闭嘴吗，拜托？”

巴基现在满腹心思都在想着如何回复佩姬。想一个得体的理由拒绝，对佩姬说不，他对做她的模特不感兴趣。而他很快收到佩姬的私信，写着若是巴基真的乐意帮忙，其实是史蒂夫在征求模特时，刚刚的苦恼顿时一扫而空。

“他在笑！他为什么在笑？”森田追问道。

 _让史蒂夫联系我，_ 他回复佩姬，随后对他的朋友们展露他最灿烂的笑容，在他们大跌眼镜时大笑起来。

 

\--

 

巴基到画室时，门已经开了。他倚在门框上打量房间。画室很空，采光良好，当中放着一张沙发，史蒂夫手中拿着一个大大的速写本，坐在沙发前面。他穿着一件溅上了星点颜料的上衣，角落里丢着一件皮夹克。头发里也沾上了一点颜料，史蒂夫此刻就是美术生的模样，而巴基被这副场景迷住了。

“你喜欢朋克风格？”巴基开了口，宣告自己的到来，打断了史蒂夫的沉思。史蒂夫转过身，手里转着铅笔，面上微红。

“什么？”

巴基指了指他的头发，史蒂夫用手抚过，手指碰到了那块干掉的蓝色颜料。“我是说，这风格太适合你了。”巴基继续说，对着史蒂夫不悦的表情得意地笑着。

“闭嘴，笨蛋（Jerk）。”

“笨蛋，你几岁了？十二岁？”巴基笑道。

“我要拿这个扔你了。”史蒂夫威胁般地举起铅笔。

“哇哦，好可怕！”巴基作出害怕的样子，“不要用铅笔！求你不要拿铅笔扔我！”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“我会把你的老二画得很小。”

“好吧，我会安生的。”巴基说，放弃了夸张的演技，露出他最良善的笑容。他不想让史蒂夫把他的老二画得很小；他的老二并不小，不过那是题外话。没有人希望他们喜欢的人给他们画上一个小鸡巴。

他们站在那儿，有些手足无措，因为史蒂夫虽然已经让巴基闭嘴了，但他们都无法忽视接下来要发生的事。史蒂夫要画巴基的鸡巴，或者至少是他的裸体，也就是说无可避免要看到巴基的鸡巴。

“一般情况下，别人要先请我吃晚饭，才能看到我的老二。”巴基说，但话刚出口就后悔了。

幸运的是，史蒂夫配合地笑了。“嗯，我确实承诺过要给你买披萨。”

“的确，”巴基点点头，“事先提醒，我在裸体运动之后往往会很饿。”他对史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

“你打算一直这么开玩笑下去吗？”

巴基笑着揉了揉自己的脖子。“抱歉，我会严肃起来的，你想让我怎么做？”他因为自己这句话的弦外之音有些不好意思。史蒂夫牢牢盯着地板，他的脸颊通红。“我是说在哪儿？”

“沙发上，”史蒂夫说，“你可以，嗯，如果你不愿意也不用脱光。”

“你怕了我的老二，罗杰斯？”史蒂夫瞪着他，“要是今天来的不是我，是个更专业的人呢？”

“他会裸着。”史蒂夫轻声说，拨开额前的刘海。

巴基对他微笑，借此掩饰住自己响亮的心跳声。“那我也要全裸，我很专业，好吗？”

“你更像专业傻瓜。”他们都笑了。

巴基脱掉了他的连帽衫，丢到地板上，开始脱鞋。“也不是说我没展示过我的老二。”

“要我问吗？”

巴基的手指在皮带上顿了顿，决定先脱T恤。“橄榄球队新生的入队仪式，”他边脱上衣边说，“光屁股绕操场一周。”他松开皮带，解开牛仔裤的扣子。“去年还参与了裸体年历，我是说，我的老二藏在一个橄榄球后面，但这是公开的，所以……”他做了个深呼吸，脱掉了牛仔裤，假装史蒂夫的想法无关紧要。史蒂夫还没打断巴基对他老二的胡言乱语。

他踢掉牛仔裤，接着抬起头，只穿着短裤站在原地。史蒂夫依然一语未发，但那是因为他正全神贯注地看着巴基，他的下巴松弛，双眼睁大了。

“做年历是为了搞慈善。”巴基补充道。史蒂夫默默地点头，巴基努力不为史蒂夫的大脑似乎暂时停止了转动这个事实而自得。巴基就快昏过去了，因为史蒂夫依然衣冠整齐，而他正在饥渴地望着巴基。史蒂夫看起来像要把巴基拆吃入腹，而巴基觉得自己也相当乐意。如果他再这么看下去，他真的不知道会发生什么。

巴基把拇指插进了他的短裤裤腰里。他真希望有人来拿刀切断空气中的性张力，他实在不知道该怎么做。

史蒂夫咬了咬嘴唇，飞快地转过身，手足无措地翻着他的速写本，给巴基一点个人空间。巴基很是感激；他的老二已经很诚实地暴露了他的想法，要是史蒂夫还那么看着他脱掉短裤，那就太过火了。

“要是你能躺在——”史蒂夫大概比划了一下，依然没看巴基，“——那张沙发上就挺不错的。项目的关键词是‘性感’，所以要是你能表现出来会很棒。不过我觉得你应该能发挥得不错，我是说你就是你。”史蒂夫的鼻子皱了起来。巴基有点开心他不是这儿唯一一个胡言乱语的傻瓜。

巴基打量了一下那张红色天鹅绒沙发。那沙发太过俗套，不过结果应该不错。他很信任史蒂夫。

“我先画一张速写，如果效果不错再画成油画，”史蒂夫继续说道，填补这片沉默，“我已经画了好几幅肖像画。这个项目需要一系列肖像画，你看。”

“噢史蒂薇，我还以为我是特别的。”巴基嘟起嘴，在沙发上摆了个姿势，一只手搁在脑后，一只腿蜷起来。他感觉自己像个蠢瓜，直到史蒂夫看向他，手中的铅笔掉在了地上。有史蒂夫那么看着他，巴基不再感觉自己很蠢了。

“我不知道，巴克，”史蒂夫低声说，声音打在画室寂静的空气中，“你现在看起来很特别。”

巴基咽了咽口水，祈祷他的身体不要暴露这句话对他的影响。“我敢说你对你所有的模特都那么说。”巴基的声音比他预想的更低沉，而他的嗓子也突然感到干渴，这时史蒂夫摇头说道：

“不，只有你。”

史蒂夫动笔后，他们没多做交谈。他保证巴基的姿势够舒服，让他伸开一条腿，转身面对自己，就开始作画。巴基很高兴能躺在那儿看着他。从他的角度看去，能看到史蒂夫的上半张脸。他眉毛间的褶皱，落到前额的几缕金发。他看着史蒂夫的视线在巴基与画纸之间跳跃，感觉自己在史蒂夫的注视之下燃烧了起来。他想着史蒂夫会不会用同样的眼神打量所有的模特。他希望不是。

通常来说，巴基很不擅长静止不动，可他现在仿佛被钉在了沙发上似的。不知过了多久，史蒂夫示意他可以起身伸展活动一下。史蒂夫扔给巴基一张毯子，巴基很感激，因为史蒂夫一旦停止画画，他就难以忽视自己未着寸缕，而史蒂夫衣帽整齐的事实。

巴基把毯子裹在腰上，站了起来，活动肩膀和臀部。

史蒂夫点着他的手机。“我现在点披萨，这样等画完时刚好送到？”

“挺好，”巴基说，“你还有多久画完？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“就像我说的，我还要画油画，所以不需要画太细，只用勾勒线条，沙发，打好阴影。我还剩一点细节要处理。”

“好。”巴基说着，凑过来想看看史蒂夫的速写本。

“不能看！”

“为什么不行？”

“还没画完！”

“那又怎么了？”

史蒂夫咬着下嘴唇，胳膊抱在胸前。“要是你讨厌它怎么办？”

“史蒂夫，只要你不真的给我画上个小鸡巴，我不可能讨厌的。”

“那要是我按比例画了呢？”史蒂夫说。巴基翻了个白眼，认为自己已经拿到了看画的许可。史蒂夫站在旁边，不时向巴基投来紧张的神情，巴基走到他身后，仔细查看速写本上的画——

“如果你讨厌它，微笑点头就行了，”史蒂夫说，声音有点太高了，“我是说，假装你喜欢，照顾一下我的心情，因为你很可能讨厌——”

“——史蒂夫。”巴基打断了他，史蒂夫转身面向他，依然咬着下唇。

“噢天哪，”史蒂夫呻吟道，“你讨厌它。”

巴基咽了咽口水。“不，”他说，“我完全不讨厌。”

“噢，”史蒂夫只能说出这个字来，一抹骄傲的微笑渐渐扬起。

巴基觉得就是那微笑害了他，史蒂夫勾起的唇角时，左侧脸颊上显出一个小酒窝来。还是那每每让巴基膝盖发软的，阳光般的微笑。再加上史蒂夫刚完成的画作……巴基伸出手，抚上史蒂夫的下巴，靠了过去，但是最终让他们之间的距离化作负值的是史蒂夫。并不过火，只是唇与唇之间轻柔的触碰，蜻蜓点水一般，但巴基却感觉自己全身的神经都瞬间爆炸了。

他们缓缓分开，巴基的手还放在史蒂夫的脸上。史蒂夫的眼睛闭着，眼睫毛贴在脸颊上，巴基情难自已，又往他的唇上印下一吻。他感觉到史蒂夫微笑起来，那阳光般的笑容贴着他嘴唇的感觉简直宛若天国。

他们终于分开，史蒂夫的手放在巴基的胳膊上，他们对彼此露出陶醉的笑容。

“那么，”巴基说，笑望着史蒂夫，“我真的，真的很不想停下，但要是我们不打住……”他放开了史蒂夫的脸，指了指他裹在毯子下的下半身，“待会儿你画我就更尴尬了。”

“我没意见。”史蒂夫笑了。巴基亲吻史蒂夫的脸颊，这让他更硬了，不过看到史蒂夫喘不过气的样子简直太过满足了。

“我该自豪于我的吻技吗，让你都快要哮喘发作了？”巴基打趣道。

“你可没资格这么说。”史蒂夫说，瞟了一眼巴基毯子底下膨胀的一团。

巴基把毯子松了松，好让下面的家伙没那么明显，但这只是让史蒂夫的视线更加饥渴地追逐着巴基裸露出来的皮肤。“赶快点披萨，史蒂薇，我想快点画完。”

“艺术可不能着急！”史蒂夫说，不过他已经开始在手机上为两人点餐。

“没错，”巴基说，“不过你越早画完，我们就能越快进入有趣的环节。”

“什——”史蒂夫开了口，但巴基很快丢掉了毯子，因为史蒂夫脸上的表情大笑起来，“仔细想想，快点总是好的。”

“也不尽然。”巴基说，在沙发上躺下，等待史蒂夫开始画他。看着史蒂夫脸上饥渴的神情，巴基觉得等待有时也真的物超所值。

 

\--

 

“好吧，我觉得这是艺术性的偏心。”达姆弹高声说，无视了旁人不悦的目光。

“有这种说法吗？”森田问。

“不知道，那我们该怎么解释罗杰斯把巴恩斯的老二画得比原物更大呢？”

巴基翻了个白眼：“你花太久思考我的老二了，老兄。”

“我是说，现在这玩意真的很难忽视。”达姆弹说，他夸张地指着墙上巴基的那张画，尤其是巴基的鼠蹊部。巴基笑了。他本来以为自己会介意把全裸的肖像画拿出去展示，但史蒂夫笔下的作品雅观又迷人，让巴基异常荣幸能被史蒂夫选中。“更何况我知道它没有那么大！”

“你们不喜欢我的画吗？”听到史蒂夫的声音，他们停止了争吵。巴基环住史蒂夫的肩膀，把他拉近。他恨不得昭告天下，他就是那个正在与史蒂夫约会的幸运儿。巴基不知道他何时才能停止仰慕史蒂夫的才华。

“太棒了。”加布说，因为他总是最不混蛋的那个。

“可惜巴基那张丑脸，但你画得太完美了！”森田给了史蒂夫一个大拇指，史蒂夫微笑了。他知道巴基的朋友们没有恶意。

他们望向达姆弹，后者还在研究画上巴基的胯部。“你看，这画很棒，别误解我的意思。但你用不着夸大老二的尺寸。我们都知道巴基有个迷你鸡巴。”

“你不觉得有点奇怪吗，好像在说你比巴恩斯的男朋友更了解他的老二？”

“对，”巴基说，附和着森田，“很奇怪。”

“好吧，但也许是我先看到的！”

“你们橄榄球手们真是太gay了。”史蒂夫说。

巴基在史蒂夫的额头上吻了一下。“可别吃醋。”

达姆弹，森田和加布交换了一个眼神。“我们要去同那些正在看裸体小妞的兄弟会合了，”达姆弹宣布，“赞美乳房什么的。”

“快去变回直男热血青年吧！”巴基在他们身后喊道，目送他们走出史蒂夫的展览区。史蒂夫对巴基嘘了一声，但是他还在微笑着，也不反对巴基用手抚上他的下巴，和他交换了一个吻。他回头看向那幅画，表情充满渴望，但也不失柔情。

“你觉不觉得要是人们知道我们在你画完之后干了一场，这幅画的艺术效果会更加完整？”他在史蒂夫耳边说道。

“巴基！”史蒂夫低声怒喝他，打了一下巴基的胳膊。他还在笑着，所以巴基感觉不坏，而且他得到了另一个吻。

“拜托，这很好玩！”

“我又没说不好玩。”史蒂夫牵过他的手，带他去看其他学生的作品，虽然那些作品都很不错，但巴基满心偏袒的大脑觉得，都无法与史蒂夫的相提并论。

他在一组自行车的照片前停下。“谁会想到呢，对吧？”

“什么？”史蒂夫问，看到照片时他笑了，“怎么，小偷小盗竟然也有好结果？”

“是借的，”巴基试图反驳，“我还回去了！”

史蒂夫哼了一声，不置可否：“最近还偷自行车吗？”

“唔，我正在约会的这家伙有辆车，我随时都可以借走。”

“那他可太好了。”

“没错，”巴基说，握紧了史蒂夫的手，与他一同站在那儿欣赏眼前的作品，“他简直太棒了。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]明德大学（Middlebury College，又译作明德学院，米德尔伯里学院）是美国佛蒙特州米德尔堡的一所私立文理学院。始建于1800年。
> 
> [2]沉睡的狮子（Sleeping lions）是一种儿童游戏，一到两位玩家扮演狮子，躺在地板上，闭上眼睛作睡觉状；另外一到两位玩家扮演猎人，在房间里四处走动，用各种方法让狮子“醒来”。猎人不能直接接触狮子，但是可以靠近他们，与他们对话，讲笑话等。一旦狮子动了，就要站起来加入猎人的行列。
> 
> [3]明德大学的酷儿研究之家（Queer Studies House）既为不同性取向和性别认同的学生提供住所，也鼓励住户们培养领导能力和社会活动能力。酷儿研究所欢迎明德大学所有专业的学生申请，但优先那些至少选修了一门性别研究课程的学生。


End file.
